A Dangerous Secret
by Tsuki Wolfe Moon
Summary: This is a story I wrote out of an inspiration of the movies Underworld and Interview with a Vampire. As well as inspiration from the book Blood and Chocolate. Anyways, please read and review. I don't care if reviews are good or bad, just let me know what
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is a story I started in September 2005... it isn't that good, but let me know what ya think ) Please and thank you. There may be a bit of sexual content later in the chapters, as well as gay content and violence. ((Fair warning now))

"It's so beautiful," a girl smiled talking to herself.

She was staring at the blue moon that was now fully in view of where she was standing. She continued walking to her destination with her long silver hair slowing behind her and silver-grey eyes glowing in the dark.

"Where are you going this late at night, Rraine?" asked a voice of a male nearby. "You know Lucien doesn't allow it."

"Screw you Darius, why do you care so much anyways? Plus, shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?" she mocked

"Well, you see Rraine…" Darius started, "Sephora said she saw you run out of the mansion and told me to go after you, and so I did."

Rraine rolled her eyes. She didn't really care what he was doing following her; all she wanted to do was to meet up with someone before it was too late.

"Are you done stalking me now?" she growled growing impatient. "I really do have places to be."

"Are you ready to come home then?" he smirked.

"What part of 'I have places to be' don't you understand?"

She started walking again. She realized that she was going to be late now. She didn't care at all about Lucien or the rest of the coven. She only cared about not losing someone very dear to her.

"Fine but don't expect a warm welcoming when you get home!" Darius spat walking in the other direction.

Rraine rolled her eyes again and then started running at a fast pace. A couple minutes later she reached her destined spot and sat on a gravestone looking around. She waited for an hour and there was still no sign of whom she was waiting for.

"I guess he's standing me up again..." she sighed standing up.

"Do you really think I would do that to you, of all people, my love?" He asked kissing her neck several times after moving her hair out of the way.

"I don't know," she smiled, "But Wolfe…you are late, very late…. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry love. Draxxel wouldn't let me out." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Figures…. Does he know you're here with me?"

"No. I wouldn't tell him, but he's going to find out sooner or later. And what about Lucien and his gay lover Alucard? What do they know of us?"

"Nothing, they just think I'm out for a moonlit stroll."

"Good. The less they know, the better."

Rraine sighed, she had to tell him something, but she knew she couldn't. She was afraid of how he would handle it. Either way, he would find out sooner or later. Wolfe turned her around and kissed her. He held her chin in his hand tilting her face upward so she was looking at him.

"What's wrong babe? You're quieter and paler then usual." He asked looking concerned.

"Nothing," she lied, "just a bit tired is all…"

"That doesn't explain why you're paler."

"I haven't fed in a while. Nothing else is wrong…I promise."

Wolfe frowned, "You're lying to me, I can see it in your eyes, Rraine. You can't lie to me…I see right through it."

"Nothing is wrong!" she growled turning back around not being able to face him.

Wolfe sighed and dropped his head. He knew she was lying, but couldn't in any way, get it out of her. He also knew she wouldn't tell him until the timing was right.

Rraine silently wept letting the tears fall down her cheek. She turned back around quickly, and buried her face into his chest crying. She couldn't take it any longer. Wolfe picked his head up surprised by the sudden movement and then looked down at her running his hands through her hair as she cried.

"Shhh," he tried calming her down, "It's alright, I'm right here, forever and always."

She continued to cry. She felt sage with him, but only to a certain extent. She knew he couldn't keep her safe from the secret she held deep within. Soon, if nothing was done about it, she would die. Wolfe continued to run his fingers through her hair. He hugged her close to him and sighed.

"Hun, please stop crying. You know I hate seeing you this way." He lifted her head up so she was facing him again. "I love you, you know that. And no asshole is going to change that. So, please, stop."

She tried to stop crying, but each time she tried, it only got worse. The pains in her heart from keeping secrets from him were tearing her apart. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you're not crying."

She smiled a bit too. She had calmed down a bit by now. The moon seemed to give off an eerie feeling that made Rraine very emotional. Rraine turned around quickly sensing the presence of someone. She put up the hood of her cape and turned back around, grabbing Wolfe's hand.

"Come on, there's someone near…" she whispered.

Wolfe was confused but went along with her anyways. They started out as just walking and gradually picked up the pace. After a while they had started running. Rraine let go of Wolfe's hand and jumped up into a tree, Wolfe followed.

"Whom are we running from Rraine?" he questioned whispering.

Rraine didn't answer. She started breathing heavily and buried her face into his chest. Wolfe sighed but hugged her close to him leaning against the trunk of the tree. She was silent for a few minutes and then looked up at him.

"Hun, who are we running from?" he asked again.

"Shh…he's still nearby…" she warned him.

Wolfe became impatient and growled but stayed quiet after. A couple more minutes went by and Rraine put her head back on his chest again listening to the steady beat of his heart. She smiled as she closed her eyes while she continued to listen to the soothing rhythm. Wolfe hugged her closer to him and rested his head on hers with a sigh. She started falling asleep listening to his heartbeat as if it were a song. Wolfe started stroking her hair smiling a bit.

"I love you so much," he whispered calmly into her ear.

Rraine smiled in her sleep as she continued to dream. Her dream wasn't as happy as she had hoped. She frowned again and started breathing heavier. Wolfe grew worried and shook her gently. Rraine whimpered still sleeping. Wolfe shoo her again a bit harder this time. Rraine woke up with a scream and tried pushing away from him slipping on the tree branch. Wolfe caught her and pulled her back up holding her closer than ever before. Rraine started crying again. Wolfe growled, now sensing whomever Rraine did a little while ago. Whoever it was had heard Rraine's scream and now knew where they were. Wolfe picked Rraine up into his arms and jumped from tree to tree until he reached an old abandoned castle that seemed to look a bit torn up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…well here's the second chapter to my story…tell me what you think…**

Wolfe went in the castle and found a bedroom filled with candles. There was a bed across from the door by a fireplace. The bed was still in good condition, aside from the sheets being a bit torn near the edges and blood stained. He set Rraine down on the bed and then found something to light the candles with. After all the candles were lit, he went back over to the bed and lied down next to Rraine, cuddling her closely. She continued to cry but she was a bit calmer then before.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, so, so, sorry. We almost got caught." She cried. "It's all my fault."

"Shh," he put his finger to her mouth, "It's alright, we lost him. Just relax, everything will be fine, my love. I promise."

The moonlight was shining through one of the windows. Rraine buried her face into his chest trying to stop crying. She eventually stopped soon after she had fallen asleep again.

Wolfe growled, "Not again…" he shook her.

She opened her eyes looking at him. He looked back gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too," she smiled. "I want you to be with me forever, I never want you to leave me."

"I won't, I promise," he lifted up her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her against him. He continued kissing her growling seductively and low. Rraine smirked and lay back against the bed pulling him with her so he was on top of her now. He kissed her continuously to her neck and then nibbled gently on the skin. Rraine closed her eyes tilting her head to the side exposing her neck more.

Wolfe bit down hard penetrating the skin, sucking the blood from her neck. Rraine moaned slightly enjoying it. He drank the blood and then took a mouthful of her sweet blood, passing it into her mouth while kissing her. She swallowed and kissed him back. Rraine pulled away from the kiss and got up off the bed going over to the window.

Wolfe followed her and hugged her from behind when he got to the window. Rraine was looking out at the full moon that was in perfect view from where she was standing. Wolfe kissed the wound that he had made a few minutes ago on her neck. Rraine smiled and turned around so she was facing him.

"I love you so much Wolfe. You are my God, my love, my master, my knight, my dark prince, my everything."

Wolfe kissed her softly on the lips, "And you, my Goddess, my princess, my queen, my soul, my world. Nothing will ever come between us, my love. I will promise you that much. Through any dangers that pass our path, nothing will stop me from being with you. Not even death."

Rraine smiled more and kissed him back. She hugged him tightly not letting go, and Wolfe hugged her back. She wished that this moment would never end. She had hoped that time would stop so they could be like this forever, but she knew she didn't have that much power to stop time, only enough power to keep herself alive.

Just then, a loud crash was head downstairs, glass being shattered and things being thrown around. Wolfe led Rraine away from the window and gently set her down on the bed. Rraine trembled with fear and anxiety. Wolfe started towards the door and then stopped when he stepped on a wooden plank that squeaked really loudly. Rraine jumped and pulled her feet to her chest on the bed.

The noise went away for about five minutes, and then there were footsteps that loudly made their way up the stairs. Wolfe moved, too quickly to be seen, to the door and closed it slowly. The door creaked and shit with a small click. Rraine whined and rocked slowly back and forth. Wolfe looked over at her and sighed. He started to walk towards the bed when the door burst open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and broke. A lycan stood there huffing out of breath.

He looked towards the bed where Rraine was rocking back and forth slightly. Then he looked at Wolfe and growled loudly turning back into his human form. A guy with jet-black hair down to his shoulders and piercing green eyes stood there huffing out of breath still.

Wolfe looked at him in silence and then bowed before him. The guy growled again glaring at Wolfe. He turned back towards Rraine and started walking towards her with his black trench coat flowing behind him. Wolfe stood up as the guy passed him walking towards Rraine.

Rraine looked up and started gasping for breath.

"D-D-Draxxel!" Rraine's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing h-h-here?"

Draxxel growled and grabbed her by the throat.

"Why are you here with him Rraine? You're supposed to be with Alucard and Lucien."

Wolfe's eyes opened wide and he growled lowly. Rraine stared at Draxxel with sadness in her eyes and gasping for air only slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-my l-l-lord." Rraine choked out.

Draxxel growled again and then sighed as he loosened his grip and let go of her. Rraine's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Draxxel.

"What are you doing here Rraine?" Draxxel asked a little more calmly. "Why are you with Wolfe my love?"

Wolfe raised an eyebrow as he watched the two. Rraine sighed and stood from the bed slowly kneeling before Draxxel.

"My lord…I have been seeing Wolfe…I am sorry that I did not tell you my lord…but I did not think that you would approve of it…"Rraine answered looking up at him in his eyes.

"Stand up, Rraine. There is no need to kneel before your own brother." Draxxel's aggravated look went away, instead a smile was on his face and he looked loving and caring. "I do not disapprove of this, as long as you live with me and not your other brother and his sex slave."

Wolfe blinked and looked at Rraine. "Brother!"

"Yes...brother…Draxxel is my brother…"

**So yeah…I decided to leave it at a weird…cliff hanger…meow.**


End file.
